The invention is based upon a pressure regulating device for fuel delivery systems of internal combustion engines. There is a pressure regulating device with a pressure regulating valve connected to a fuel housing. The pressure regulating valve has a valve housing and a connecting fitting. The valve housing of the pressure regulating valve is fixed to the fuel housing. The connecting fitting is connected to a connecting piece which is connected to the fuel housing. When the pressure regulating device is assembled by means of installing the pressure regulating valve on the fuel housing, the connecting fitting must be connected to the connecting piece. If this connection is to be properly produced, very narrow measurement tolerances must be maintained in the pressure regulating valve and in the fuel housing. With the known pressure regulating device, these tolerance requirements make the production cost undesirably high.